


Merry Christmas

by Straj



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	

The sea of White  
Was a box  
And the Doctor walked beside her,  
And in place of the chain he was wearing a scarf,  
And something the Doctor said.  
How will pass it to the left,  
So in the door will get  
I have to meet him  
So another doctor was coming.  
And in the booth forever the people of the darkness,  
Here's a Highlander, that the girls full console  
Let the Dr. do not worry,  
It is now tormented by the pain...

This pain, this pain  
Eaten velvet suit  
Lousy alien moles.

And in the sky the white moon, sailing,  
She's in love  
But this someone still is sitting,  
A microscope it all looks,  
But not in the moon in love with him.

And that someone looked in the window,  
And stood up. The street is dark.  
He went at night, bought a ticket.  
And sky had lost the trail.

And now... On shore he came,  
Heat and sun have loved.  
He approached the booth,  
The door opened, went there.

And there... really a tree.  
Faces Shine,  
The tinsel glare only tremble,  
That's dr. Strange, here John,  
Here Doctor Who,  
Usagi in the stolen coat  
And everybody sing  
And drink vodka,  
Caviar paddle blades,  
Fly warm bumblebees,  
Jam box got busted.

All Of The Christmas Fun  
And mood of the new year!


End file.
